Unnatural
by 3ll 2 the max
Summary: daredevil/twilight crossover-basically twilight, but there's a catch: bella is blind, but special. BXE obviously. rated t cuz i feel like it. read and review pleeez! thanx!
1. Prologue

**Wassup guys!! **

**um...this story is just a random one...i was just watching daredevil one weekend and i just wanted to try a crossover b/t two great stories...read and review if u like and u want me to continue...i just might not...u never know...evil grin...tapping fingers 'eeevilly'MUHAHAHAHA!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything...sigh**

**Prologue**

"Daddy, I love you!!" I squealed, delighted with my scooter he had just bought me.

"I know, kiddo," Charlie, my dad, laughed, amused that I was so happy. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Daddy, can I ride it now?" I asked eager to try out my new scooter.

"We'll try it out in the morning," he said calmly. I pouted, jutting out my lower lip.

He laughed and amended, "Just around the block then."

I squealed and wobbled off on my new scooter.

"Bella, not too far!" my dad called out. But I did not heed his warning. I swerved around the corner of the block into a dark alleyway shouting out, "Catch me if you can, dad!"

"Bella? Bella!" Charlie's worried voice was getting farther and farther away. Suddenly, the dark night seemed to swallow up everything. The dim streetlights seemed to flicker ominously. Scared, I started to pedal my little feet in the general direction of my dad's comforting voice.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. The sound was coming from around the corner.

"Daddy?" I called out, thoroughly scared. I rounded the corner and froze in shock.

There, in front of me, was my dad on the floor with a pool of blood around him. Another figure had his hands stretched out in front of him, holding a smoking gun.

I shrieked an ear-splitting screech, and ran. The gunman started to follow me. I ran with tears streaming down my face, hoping and praying that Charlie was alive and alright. Hopefully, someone would have heard the gunshot and my screech and notified the ambulance. I rounded the corner and hid in the dark shadows.

"You can run, but you can't hide," the gunman taunted. It seemed as if my pounding heart would not stop. I felt a warm fluid trickle down my right leg. He looked around for what were actually a few minutes, but felt like hours. Hearing some sirens coming nearby, he took off.

I took a few calming breaths, took one look around the corner, and realized that I was lost.

I tried to follow the sirens, but they were disappearing fast. I called out to my dad, but of course he didn't come. The tears started flowing again, and my vision became a blur. I ran through some streets, desperately searching for an opening in the maze of alleyways. I ran through a fence that had a big yellow sign on it. I ignored the warning – I didn't even read it, and I walked on. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I was told later that the sign declared in big bold letters: WARNING! BIOHAZARDOUS CHEMICALS. I walked on and suddenly, I blacked out.

**There we are!! first prologue done...READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZ...MUHAHAHAHA!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Coffin?

**HEY!! i'm back!! sorry it took so long for me to update...i got really lazy...teehee...**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I woke up to pitch black darkness – not the dark where you can see a few outlines of things, but the REAL thing. It was the blackness where you couldn't even see your own hand. _Have I gone blind?_ I wondered.

But yet, somehow, I could see still. Or was it that I could hear exceptionally well? The drop of the liquid in the fluid containers resonated throughout my ears, and somehow, my brain registered a picture of the liquid in front of my eyes. It seemed as though the loud beeping of the heart monitor was testing my eardrums to see if it could tolerate the higher standards of noise.

I became frightened. I wanted my eyesight back. I wanted to hear like a normal person. I stumbled out of the bed, tripped on the sheets, and fell to the floor. The sounds and noises were overwhelming. I could hear the sirens of ambulances coming into the hospital, the squeaking sounds of the stretchers, and the frantic cries of nurses and doctors. I 'saw' it all.

I slammed my hands over my ears, trying to shut it all out, but it was to no avail. I was trapped in an eternity of sounds.

* * *

The nurse found me by the window of the 5-story-high building, listening to the traffic of rush hour.

"Isabella Swan?" the nurse tapped her clipboard with a pen. The vibrations from the sound created a mental picture of where she was and I looked in the general direction of the tapping.

"Your father's asking for you," the words bounced off of her lips. I nodded, and the nurse led me over to my dad. His labored breathing camoflauged the slow beeping sound of the heart monitor.

"Daddy?" I whispered, afraid to even touch this fragile man that had been as fit as a fiddle just last night. A wave of guilt washed over me. If only I had listened to his warning. If only I had waited until the morning to ride my scooter. Then, my dad wouldn't be in the hospital. He would be back home with me, happily playing and helping me on the scooter when I fell.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed into his blanket, "I'm sorry." Tears were pouring relentlessly now.

"Bella?" Charlie rasped. "Bella, it's not your -" he was interrupted by a fit of coughing, which lasted for a full 5 minutes. The nurse let out a huff and I could tell she was getting worried. There was a slight ruffling of sheets, and I could tell Charlie was holding up his hand to stop her from saying anything.

"It's not your fault," he finished weakly. Oh, how I wanted to believe those words! But it _was_ my fault. It was my fault that Charlie was shot, and it was my fault that he lay there on the hospital bed, barely alive.

The nurse let out another sigh and said, "Mr. Swan, you really need your rest now."

"Okay, bye Bella," he said, already drifting off to sleep, " 'love you." A lump formed at the base of my throat when I thought about the double meaning of his farewell.

"Get well soon, dad. 'Love you, too!!" 'Bye' wasn't comfortable for me, not when I was that close to losing my dad.

An hour later, my dad had "gone on to a better place," as the nurse had put it. The funeral was short. My last parting words towards the casket as it entered the ground were, "I can't see you dad. I'm sorry."

* * *

I lived with my mom for a while with her newly-found husband, Phil, in Pheonix for a while. In fact, I lived with her there for the next 8 years of my life. During these long years, I learned to deal with my specialty. The world became my playground. I could tap around with my walking stick and 'see' with the vibrations from the sound. I even stopped an elderly person reading a newspaper from running into a car. (He had a bewildered look on his face when he looked up to see his savior was a tiny, blind girl with a walking stick in her hand.) To other kids my age though, I became a 'freak'. They would never mess with me though because I trained myself in martial arts and self-defense. After I made an example of a few bullies, noone messed with me.

It was okay in Arizona, but I decided it was time for a change when I hit the age of 15. I moved to Forks, Washington to my 23-year-old friend's house. Me and my old friend, Tee Bob, had been best friends since the beginning of time, and without a doubt, we would be best friends until the ends of the Earth. He was the only one who knew about my specialty of hearing very well. After an exasperatingly long plane ride, several offers of assistance from overly helpful flight attendants, and over a thousand taps of my staff later, I made it to Forks.

"Bella!" Tee Bob crashed into me, smothering me with a rib-crunching hug.

"Hey, Tee Bob, I hear you're as enthusiastic as ever!" I answered back in a mocking way.

"And you're as sarcastic as ever," a slightly deflated Tee Bob wryly stated, taking my bags and leading me to his car.

"I enrolled you in Forks High..." he eagerly took up a one-sided conversation, and I internally groaned. As many benefits I had of moving to Forks, I still did not like switching schools. Part of the reason was that I had already taught the bullies at my old school a lesson and they were _just _starting to leave me alone. Another reason was that I would be so alienated. Not only would I be 'the new kid,' but I was also 'special,' which would attract even more attention.

When we got to Tee Bob's shabby house, he led me to the guest room and left me to unpack. It was a small, yet comfortable room, which was like the old house. i unpacked my 'bed.' **(A/N: Refer to the movie DAREDEVIL to know what it looks like.)** After I had unpacked, I went down to dinner. Did I mention that Tee Bob is an _amazing_ cook? Well, he is THE BEST. It was a wonder he didn't make his own cooking show when he graduated. Dinner was the tastiest lasagna in the whole wide world.

As I cautiously helped Tee Bob clear up, I declared, "That was the most scrumptious food in the world!!"

He simply replied with a, "I know."

After doing the dishes, he flipped through the channels of the TV, leaving me to go to sleep. I tapped my way to my 'bed,' slipped underwater, and slid shut the top case. (The water helps to keep the sounds out and my inner peace of mind in.)

Bang! Bang! I opened my eyes and ears and the top case to Tee Bob's voice. "Rise and shine. It's a new day and the start of school for you," he said. I groaned and got up. He shouted out, "And nice coffin!" as his footsteps receded down the stairs.

"I can hear you pretty well without you shouting," I retorted, getting out of my 'coffin.' I got ready to go to school, tapped my way downstairs, and was met with sizzling bacon and deviled eggs. Tee Bob was scrambling to get his shoes on, saying, "Sorry, gotta go. I can't drive you to school, but I can pick you up later. Think you can handle that?" And without waiting for my reply, he ran out the door. I sighed. Tee Bob would be Tee Bob.

I quickly shoveled the food in my mouth, left the dishes in the sink and tapped my way to school. The metal fences made a grating sound as I raked my cane on it. Finally, I found an opening and stepped inside the school. It was just then that I heard the purr of an engine. It was a Volvo, judging by the soft sounds it made.

**There... chapter one done...I know, it's draggy and short, but it'll get better and longer...READ AND REVIEW PLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZ!! thanx!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mysteries

**hey guys!! thanx to all of you who reviewed...and sorry for the late updates...I'm kinda bad w/ deadlines...and I procrastinate a lot so bare with me...well, ENJOY!!**

_Previously on Unusual: __It was just then that I heard the purr of an engine. It was a Volvo, judging by the soft sounds it made._

Bella's POV:

I strained my ears, the sound was coming due west, about another 5 blocks away. There were 5 people in the car; three boys and two girls. I huffed. So there _were_better cars than the ones parked in the parking lot.

Then, suddenly, the sweetest sounding voice spoke in an irritated tone, "Alice, stop humming that song!! At least sing a better song than The Itsy Bitsy Spider!!"

_What? Neither of the girls had sung any song!! I had heard no song!! Why did I miss this singing part? Was my hearing ability diminishing too?_

Annoyed, I tuned them out. It was starting to mist now. I grinned with joy, my earlier irritation had already passed. Soon the rain would start and I could SEE again!! One of the numerous reasons why I moved to Forks is because it is _the_ most damp place on Earth, and with the rain, comes my ability to see.

Sure enough, the rain started pouring down. The vibrations from the rain drops helped me locate the building and other cars. I looked around to see if there were any spectators. There were none. I shouted with glee, and I let the rain pour down on my face. It was good to see again!!

The raindrops seemed to sparkle and glitter as it hit the ground and cars. I lifted out my hand, watching it glitter as well. I smiled up at the sky, shouting to no one in particular, "Thank you!! Thank you for the rain!!"

Suddenly, I heard a snort from a passerby. I looked around, and saw the parking lot was filled now. There were also tons of spectators staring at me as if I were mentally challenged. My momentary reverie forgotten, I squeaked my boots all the way to the main office. Before I went through the building, however, I heard the familiar engine of the Volvo stop and five people step out. Shrugging to myself, I opened the door and stepped inside to the hot air of the heater.

"Good morning! I'm Isabella Swan, the new transfer student," I stated.

"And I'm Ms. Cope," she replied, rustling her papers. There was a momentary pause as the receptionist looked up and took in my soaked head, my sunglasses, and my handy-dandy stick. I smiled wryly, imagining her reaction.

"Oh, you poor thing!! Here, let me get out your schedule and I'll escort you around the school," she dotted as she composed her what-I-supposed was a shocked face.

"No, it's fine. I'll just tap my way around. There's no need for you to trouble yourself," I sighed. It was the airport and the overly-helpful flight attendants all over again.

"Oh no, I _insist_," Ms. Cope stood up. I pushed her back down in her seat firmly, my impatience was getting the better of me.

"It's fine." I know I was really being rude, and I would feel guilty about it later, but I was cold, wet, and tired of people pitying me and creating a fuss over me being blind. I took my schedule and paper that the teachers were to sign, flashed my innocent smile, and stalked out.

* * *

I got through first and second period by asking around for help and tapping around with my stick. I even made some new friends - friends who would see me as another friend, not a burden. Angela, for one, was a person with a kind and sincere heart who would never be _overly_ helpful.

During passing period, I was chatting with her when out of the blue, I heard a crystal-clear voice stating, "Did you see the new girl? I heard she's HOT!!"

I whirled around and narrowed my eyes through the rain to see a pale-blond-haired boy in the distance. I was confused. _Was there another newbie coming to this school today?_ Did he mean _me_? I was a plain person, nothing special about me nor _hot_for that matter. I had no curves in the right places, and my long, brown hair was always in a plain, straight fashion. All in all, I preferred to think of myself as a 'plain-Jane'.

I snorted and turned to go to third period.

* * *

The rain continued throughout third period, but softened into a diminutive mist by fourth period, and by lunch, it was gone altogether. With the rain though, went my happy mood. Grumbling incoherently, I let Angela lead me towards the cafeteria.

An explosion of sound hit me in the hallway and I had to stop for a minute to recompose myself.

"...and she's blind!!"

"Gosh, everyone's talking about her..."

"What's for lunch? I'm starving!!" At least I wasn't the topic of _everybody's _conversation. I had to be thankful for _that_ at least.

I grabbed an apple and sat, munching on it. It was tasteless, but it would suffice. Angela, seeing that I wanted to have some alone-time, turned to her recent boyfriend, Ben. I zoned out on the buzz of the cafeteria, but I found an interesting conversation to listen in to.

Just then, five people came to their seat - the people who owned the Volvo. There was something about them that was not right though. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was just something _missing_.

"So, Edward, has the new girl been filled in on the Cullens yet?" a voice barely above a whisper said. Even I had to strain my sensitive ears to catch it all.

"Naw, not yet," a velvety voice that I guessed belonged to Edward, answered in a bored tone. **(a/n: i know, it isn't like the midnight sun version, but i didn't want to quote or plagarize...srry if u're disappointed)** I chuckled, happy to have escaped _some_ gossip.

Then I heard a giggle, and a soprano voice took me by surprise, addressing me, "Are you done eavesdropping on our conversation yet?"

I jumped in surprise, blushed a deep red, and quickly muttered a, "sorry," not quite sure if the small girl had heard it.

The bell rang, saving me from my embarrassment, and I gathered up my stuff to go to class.

* * *

I walked to class, still bewildered at the girl's assumption at my eavesdropping. There was just something different about these kids, something I couldn't quite place. I was determined to find out what it was.

Angela walked me to my next class, where she skipped to her lab seat. I tapped my way down the aisle when I heard a deafening _crunch_. Edward had gotten rigid and gripped the table so hard that a piece of the leg had chipped.

_Wow, he must be really, really strong. But why had he gotten so rigid? He was chuckling to himself not a minute before! Was it me? Am I getting paranoid or crazy?_

I got my slip signed and went back to my seat, trying to remain oblivious to Edward's stiff position. There was another ear-splitting screech as he moved his chair in an angle away from me. I flinched, and tried to pay attention.

The hour dragged on as I took careful notes. For once, I was actually happy that I couldn't see Edward's hostile glare. However, even _I_ could feel the aura of hate coming off of him and his glare.

Finally, the bell rang, and Edward swiftly stood up and stalked out with a grace that left me breathless.

Gym was gym. Thankfully, it was a running day. The weather had changed into a slight drizzle - a drizzle that "would not hurt us, so get your lazy butts running," as coach put it. The other kids groaned, but I secretly cheered. Although it wouldn't be as clear as a downpour, I would be able to see again!

As I ran, I thought. _What makes the Cullens so special? Why am I attracted to them, even though I haven't even seen their faces? Their voices are very enticing, but I doubt that's what makes them so very special...What makes them special?_ I sighed, clearly frustrated. I would have to think on this later.

Having fully changed, I found my way back to the main office. Through the doorway, I could hear a conversation between a familiar voice and Ms. Cope.

"Could you please help me?" a soft, alluring voice was asking.

A heart beat accelerated. I could only guess how smoldering the eyes that went with that type of voice would be.

_Hmmm..._I thought. _A heart beat...only A heart beat...Was there something wrong with that? There was no end to the mysteries of the Cullens was there?_

I sighed another heavy sigh, and decided to interrupt the conversation. It was going nowhere. All Edward wanted was to move out of fifth period Biology. _Wait, this wasn't about me was it?_

I cautiously opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it softly behind me. He continued to ignore me and talk to the poor receptionist. Her heart was fluttering a mile a minute.

And then, a girl came into the room, the chilling wind blowing in with her. In that second, a sharp intake of breath and a mutter of acceptance by Edward was followed by the door being yanked open and Edward racing out.

Shocked, I gave the slip back to Ms. Cope mumbling a, "sorry about earlier", and raced out the door almost as gracefully as Edward. Thankfully, Tee Bob was there to pick me up.

After I had had a DEE-LICIOUS dinner, Tee Bob clicked on the T.V.

"A new criminal has escaped from the Forks County Jail **(a/n: i know...weird name...don't blame me, i couldn't think of anything!!) **and is on the loose. Martha has the latest. Martha?" the anchorwoman was saying.

_Was this another sleepless night for me?_ I pondered.

"Thank you, Clara. The chief police are doing all that they can to capture this lawbreaker. However, they warn all citizens to remain indoors during night time. The most recent sighting of the this murderer, rapist, and robber is in Forks..."Martha efficiently reported.

_Yup, it's another sleepless night. I won't be able to think about the Cullens now. _I frowned, irritated more with the thought of lack of sleep.

_Time to pop out the old, sexy suit!_

I faked a yawn.

"Tee Bob, I'm pooped," I faked another yawn. Not even Tee Bob knew about my midnight journeys. "I'm turning in for the night."

"Good night, ol' pal," Tee Bob nodded, too absorbed to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Good night," I grinned

I dragged my feet upstairs, laying it on thick. Once inside my room, I closed the door and ripped open my red bag. Inside, lay a sleek, leather suit, a mask, and my special weapon - naturally, a stick. These were all a deep dark red, the color of blood.

I slipped into my suit, and opened the window. The wind rustled the leaves, and there was a slight drizzle. It would be raining soon. Perfect. I flashed a grin and leapt out of the window. Justice would be served tonight.

**all right, chapter 2 up!! yay!! well, thanx again to those that reviewed b4, but read and review AGIAN PLEEEEEEEEEZZZZ!! thanx!!**


End file.
